End it all
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Leo held the dagger. A single swipe could end it all. Question is can he do it? Thank endertrree for summary.


End it all. End the pain. End the guilt. End everything. Leo could only think of this as he held the celestial bronze dagger. Just one cut. He shook his head. One cut wss all it took. One cut to kill. Maybe two if you don't get the vein.

"No." Leo said out loud. Why not? Your the weak one. They said it them selves. You will never be them.

Flash back

Leo was calmly walking through the Argo II looking for the seven. He finally came to the living room to find them all talking. He would have left if it were not for the fact that he heard his name. "Face it guys Leo is the weak one." Jason said. His best friend.

"Jason." Piper said warningly.

"Poper you know you agree. Don't act like you don't."

She paused for a moment, actually considering his words. "I agree." Piper finally said.

"Frank?" Jason asked.

"I agree." Frank said.

"Fank!" Hazel yelled.

"Percy?" Jason asked, ignoring Hazels offended gaze and shrugging it off.

"I disagree." Percy said immediately."Leo is strong. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't." I smiled. "Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"I'm siding with seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Hazel?" Jason asked.

"No," She said. "Leo is strong. You guys just don't see it."

End flash back

Okay maybe not all the seven. But three of them agree. And two of them were my best friends. Frank, well I'm guessing it was because of Hazel use to liking me. I'm not sure why Jason would say that. We've been through a lot. It hurt more then I'd admit. Piper sounded like she regretted saying it but she still said it.

Well, they don't need me anymore. The giant war ended. I rescued Calypso. But Zeus sent her back, he claimed she was conspiring against the gods. I hate fate.

If I'm gone then they won't have repair boy. There are other children of Hephaestus. Then they won't have the joker. They won't care. Then they won't have the weak one of the seven. I grabbed the knife and I swipped. Blood came out fast. I did it more. Both wrist now. It was taking to long. I went for then neck and cut my wind pipe. Leo dropped the knife and let the darkness consume him.

Third Pont of view

The seven were still discussing Leo, when they heard a loud bang. They all froze. "Guys Leo was at the door listening." Hazel spoke up. Now every one was on their feet.

They were out side of Leo's door. "Traitors." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned, weapons pointed in direction of the voice. It was Nico to their relief. He shook his head. "Only Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel can go in." Nico said.

They all looked at each other. "Why?" Jason asked. Nico ignored him. And took the three in the room. What they saw, was Leo on the ground knife in his hand. Multible cuts on his wrist. A cut ran through his windpipe. Hazel choked back a sob. The stench of pure death clouded her senses as she ran out crying.

"Suicide." Annabeth whispered. She stared at his corpse trying to calm her steadyly rising breathing.

"Gaea possessed him into doing it. Putting lies in his head. He could have fought it. If it weren't for your conversation." Nico said.

"Will...Will he make it to Elysium?" Percy asked, his voice shook. He regretted not getting to know the funny boy more.

"Yes. He fought in the war, and is one of the seven. He has a good chance." Nico said.

With that he left, making sure he makes it in Elysium. He just lost one of his only friends.

The End

**This is so sad. I'm crying. It's not helping that I'm listening to wake me up when September ends by green day. It's just so sad. Please review. **

**To the guest who flamed me:**

**D: It was late when I wrote this, and it was along time ago. And it was just sitting in my docs. If you think you could do any better then why don't you? Criticising other people isn't gonna help. You pointed out my mistakes , that's fine. Flames are fine, as long as it's for constructive criticism. **

**AC-**

**5/9/16:Hey guys. Just fixed up a bunch if mistakes. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Also if you're reading this type in:Killua will come for you in the review you might leave thanks!**


End file.
